Never say Goodbye
by Thornangel
Summary: Rafes POV. A sad story of what happens when Danny dies.


Never Say Goodbye  
  
Thornangel  
  
Tootsiesmile@aol.com  
  
Rafes POV  
  
Summary: A sad story of what happened when Danny dies.  
  
A/N: Hey, I just had to write something. And so I decided to write this. There's one thing about this though. You have to really get into it. If you manage to do that, then it gets really sad.  
  
Starts where Rafe and the others are crowded behind the plane, and the Japanese are surrounding them.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own any of these characters (Darn it!). And I don't own the movie (Darn it again!); I don't even own the idea since it happened in the movie. But some of its mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rafe crouched behind the plane, flinching as bullets sounded too close for comfort. He waited until there was a pause, and then he turned around and fired at the figures there. 'This is it. It's over. There's no way out of this. We either die or get captured. This is the end.' He thought sad and bitterly. 'These are good people behind me. They don't deserve this. At least we accomplished our mission and we fought bravely and our best.'  
  
He stopped suddenly, pausing in his firing, as he heard a loud rumble coming towards them. He could tell it was one of their planes. 'That cant be… the only other plane was…. Dannys!' But before he could react, bullets reined down upon the enemies before them, dropping them like bricks.  
  
He stood up slowly, gun slack in his hand, mouth and eyes wide as he watched the plane move forward in a down motion. He could detect the others behind him standing up, watching it fall also. The sky lit up with bits of dirt and burning metal as the plane crashed. Rafe stood frozen, horrified. An image flashed into his mind momentarily. An image of Danny lying unconscious in the cockpit of the plane, flames licking up the walls all around him, smoke clouding the small area.  
  
"Danny!" Rafe shouted as his feet moved on their own accord. "Rafe!" A voice called from behind him, but he was too far-gone in his own feelings of dread and fright. Dread of what he might find, and fright of that he was going to be too late to help. "Danny!" He shouted again, praying against all hopes for the impossible. That Danny should appear, and grin at him. 'Everything has gone wrong! This wasn't supposed to happen!'  
  
1 We've always been together  
  
Suddenly that isn't true  
  
There's another asking you  
  
He jerked out of his musings as some Japanese soldiers stood up from their hiding places in the tall grass in front of him and lifted their guns.  
  
But Rafe was too determined to be stopped by this. With hard steel of determination in his eyes he shot them down without stopping his flight forward. "Danny!" Anguish filled his voice. Despair clouded his heart, along with many other feelings that swirled around like a whirlpool, trying to suck him down into oblivion.  
  
'We were supposed to get through this!' Finally he made it to the edge of the grasses. Only to find an image worse than his imagined images. Smoldering pieces of metal that were burning littered the ground. The planes body was a couple feet in front of him. The tail was burning and you could see the skeleton where the plates had been torn off and flung to oblivion.  
  
He moved forward quickly, spotting a body lying on some sort of mound. Quickly looking over the face, he moved on determining that it wasn't who he was looking for. He neared the nose of the plane, half buried in dirt. And that was where he found his long time friend. "Danny!" he whispered as he bent down to him. Danny was leaning against the nose of the plan, his head laying back.  
  
"Oh Danny." Rafe groaned as he looked over his injuries. There was some scrapes and bruises, some more serious injuries, but what made his blood run cold was the sharp edge of a metal piece sticking out from the side of his neck. Inches away from puncturing something important. "Rafe, there's something in my neck." Danny coughed and winced. A choked sound came from Rafes throat as he reached forward to grab it. He had just got a hold of it, when Danny suddenly jerked, eyes wide staring behind him. He turned, only to be smashed on the side of the head.  
  
2 Ask no questions, take no sides  
  
Who's to say who's right or wrong  
  
Who's cost is greater and  
  
All I know is that all we had  
  
He lay there dazed and trying to get a hold of her bearings. He felt someone grab his feet and bind them. When his sight settled down and quit spinning the first thing he saw was Danny sitting there with his hands up, shaking, as a Japanese soldier held a gun to his head. He moved his feet and to conclude his suspicions, they were bound.  
  
Another soldier came up next to Danny with a curved down log. Rafes eyes narrowed dangerously. 'Not Danny!' But the first soldier grabbed Dannys arm and yanked him to his feet. Rafe saw Danny bite his lip to keep from crying out and winced as he was jerked. Danny was breathing hard, and his eyes shone with fear. He gasped as his arms were tied to the log that rested heavily on his aching back.  
  
Rafe looked around and his gaze rested on the gun that he had dropped when he had found Danny. It wasn't too far away. While the soldiers' attention was elsewhere he moved slowly towards it. When he was near enough, he suddenly turned over and grabbed it. Quickly he shot the two men near Danny and the one that raised his gun towards him. In the background Red rammed into his captor and one of the others set off a grenade.  
  
But Rafe was only thinking on him and Danny. But as he went to shoot another soldier that had his gun trained on him, he pulled the trigger only to have a hollow sound come out. 'Oh no!' Rafe stared at the gun in disbelief before turning to stare at the soldier that had his gun on him. He waited for the shot that would kill him, but it would never come.  
  
3 Is over, said and done  
  
Friends never say goodbye  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
Danny had looked between him and the soldier quickly. Rafe could only watch as everything happened in quick recession. Danny plowed into the man that was about to shoot him and knocked him down. But that only made the other two soldiers that were concentrated on him, turn on Danny. Danny froze and he made a strangled gasp, his eyes wide.  
  
Rafe grabbed the downed Japaneses' gun and quickly shot the two remaining ones. "Danny…" he trailed off and dropped the gun. Danny staggered back and slumped to his back on a wreckage heap. He crawled over to him and gathered him in his arms. "Danny…" He whispered brokenly as he examined the bullet wounds in his chest. Danny looked up at him, eyes shining with unshed tears.  
  
Friends never say goodbye  
  
Never says goodbye  
  
"Rafe…" Danny whispered. "I'm not going to make it." Rafe shook his head. "No, Danny, don't talk like that. You've got to make it. We've always been together, it can't change now. Remember when we were young. We promised we'd be there for each other for ever." Tears gathered in his eyes. "You can't leave me now. You can't. I don't know what I'd do. You're like my right hand."  
  
Danny smiled sadly. "You'll do fine. You have Evenly. Remember when we used to play with that old plane. My dad came and you protected me. I told you that you were my best friend… that was always true Rafe. And I will be there for you. You just might not know it."  
  
By now, Danny was clutched very tightly in Rafes arms. Rafe buried his head on his shoulder, great sobs racked his body. "No! You can't leave me Danny! You're supposed to be there when the war's over. We're supposed to laugh and feel happy at what happened. You're supposed to make it through with me. I was gonna have a huge party at the end of this to mark the end of the war. Danny, you're supposed to be there." A silence followed, disturbed only by Rafes cries.  
  
"No," Rafe whispered, " you will be there. You'll make it through this. You'll be there at that party, and we'll toast and laugh and think back on this. You're not supposed to die. I never thought it would end this way. It wasn't supposed to… no!" Rafe pulled away to look at Dannys face. Danny smiled gently. Fear, grief, sadness. They were overwhelming him.  
  
"Rafe, I will be there at your party. I'll be there, in here." Danny whispered as he gently placed a bloody hand on Rafes heart. Tears blurred his vision as he looked down into Danny's face. "Home of the Brave."  
  
Rafe paused. "Land of the Free." Danny places his hands on the upper part of his arms. "Remember Rafe. I'll always be there for you. That's what best friends are for."  
  
4 Friends never say goodbye  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
  
  
  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
So what'd you think? Good? Bad? Tell me! R/R please 


End file.
